Consumer vehicles are capable of capturing high-resolution images. For example, consumer vehicles may capture a high-resolution image for use in image-based localization techniques, obstacle detection, and/or the like for assisted and/or autonomous driving. Unfortunately, these images are too large to transmit through most vehicles' constrained bandwidth. Thus, these high-resolution images are generally down-sampled for transmission to other computing entities, Cloud-based computing networks, and/or the like. The feature detection within the down-sampled images is difficult and can be unreliable. However, up-sampling of the images generally leads to artifacts, causing relevant image details to be lost. For example, a double yellow line may be blurred into a single yellow line. The loss of relevant image detail may lead to incorrect localization determinations when using image-based localization techniques.